nickpediafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (serial)
SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (ang. SpongeBob SquarePants) – serial animowany produkcji Nickelodeon, powstający od roku 1999. Serial wyświetlany był w stu trzydziestu sześciu krajach, gdzie zdobył miliony fanów, przeważnie wśród młodzieży i osób dorosłych. W niektórych krajach, m.in. w rodzimej Ameryce, serialowi udało się uzyskać status kultowego. SpongeBob to gąbka morska (z powodu żółtego koloru często mylona z serem...), która ma kształt thumb|172px|SpongeBob - żółta gąbka (nie ser!!!)zwykłej gąbki do mycia. Pierwotnie SpongeBob miał przypominać kształtem i kolorem kartofla. W trakcie mycia naczyń Stephen wpadł na pomysł, by zmienić SpongeBoba w zwykłą gąbkę do mycia naczyń. Bohaterowie [[SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (postać)|'SpongeBob Kanciastoporty' ]](ang. SpongeBob SquarePants) – żółta gąbka ubrana w kwadratowe spodenki. Mieszka w swoim domku z ananasa razem ze ślimakiem Gacusiem (ang. Gary). Uwielbia smażyć, gdyż sprawia to mu przyjemność. Pracuje w restauracji pana Kraba. W wolnych chwilach lubi puszczać bańki i łowić meduzy. Przyjaźnie nastawiony do życia, nie boi się przygód. Jego ulubione powiedzonko to: "Jestem gotów!" (ang. "I'm ready"). Podczas łapania meduz nosi okulary. Zna Ka-Ra-Te. Patryk Rozgwiazda thumb|left|103px|Patryk Rozgwiazda(ang. Patrick Star) – różowa rozgwiazda nosząca tylko seledynowe krótkie spodenki w fioletowe kwiaty. Mimo że ma niezwykle niski iloraz inteligencji, jest najlepszym przyjacielem i nieodłącznym kompanem SpongeBoba. W wolnym czasie lubi nic nie robić lub łapać meduzy. Mieszka pod wielkim głazem, jest sąsiadem Skalmara. Lubi jeść kraboburgery. Skalmar Obłynos thumb|179px|Skalmar Obłynos - ośmiornica, która MYŚLI, że ma talent...(ang. Squidward Tentacles) – szarawa ośmiornica, która mieszka w domu pomiędzy SpongeBobem a Patrykiem. Denerwuje go ich zachowanie, gdyż uważa, że są dziecinni. Jest ponury i zgorzkniały, stanowi przeciwieństwo SpongeBoba. Uważa się za wielkiego artystę i najlepszego muzyka. Kocha grę na klarnecie, mimo iż nie został obdarzony zbyt wielkim talentem do gry na tym instrumencie. Kasjer w Pod Tłustym Krabem. 14 grudnia odbywa się Dzień Walki ze Skalmarem. Mimo że zazwyczaj deklaruje nienawiść do głównego bohatera, w odcinku Nocna zmiana przyznał, że zawsze trochę lubił SpongeBoba. Sandy Pysia (ang. Sandy Cheeks) – thumb|left|Sandy Pysia - wiewiórka w skafandrzepochodząca z Teksasu wiewiórka. Przyjaciółka SpongeBoba. Mieszka na drzewie, które okryte jest szklaną kopułą izolującą jej otoczenie od wody. Nosi specjalny akwalung, który umożliwia jej życie w oceanie. Uwielbia uprawiać sporty, razem ze SpongeBobem trenuje karate, a raczej Ka-Ra-Te. W wolnych chwilach zajmuje się nauką. Pan Eugeniusz Harold Krabthumb|pan Eugeniusz - krab z obsesją na punkcie pieniędzy (Eugeniusz H. Krab) (ang. Mr. Krabs, Eugene H. Krabs) – czerwony krab z lekką nadwagą. Właściciel restauracji Pod Tłustym Krabem. Nie lubi wydawać za dużo pieniędzy, ponieważ oszczędzanie to jego motto (na pamiątkę zatrzymał swojego pierwszego zarobionego dolara). Jest w stanie sprzedać swoją matkę, jeśli dostałby za nią odpowiednio dużo pieniędzy. Mieszka w wielkiej kotwicy razem ze swoją córką, Perłą. Był kiedyś przyjacielem Planktona. Bardzo lubi SpongeBoba. Zakochał się w pani Puff. Gacuś (ang. Gary) – thumb|left|178px|ulubieniec SpongeBoba, miauczący ślimakzwierzątko domowe SpongeBoba. Niebieski ślimak, który nie mówi, jednak potrafi miauczeć jak kot. Nosi na sobie różową muszlę, w której potrafi zmieścić prawie wszystko. Chociaż posiada wyższy iloraz inteligencji niż SpongeBob, jest mu bardzo oddany. Umie wiązać sznurówki. Plankton thumb|160px|Plankton - 1% zła, 99% gazów(Sheldon J. Plankton) – malutki organizm. Rywal pana Kraba, starający się wykraść tajny przepis na kraboburgery. Także prowadzi restaurację, zwaną Kubeł Pomyj, która mieści się naprzeciwko Tłustego Kraba. Przez swoje złe postępowanie został znienawidzony przez całe miasto. Jego jedynym przyjacielem jest jego komputerowa żona, Karen. Był kiedyś przyjacielem pana Kraba. Pani Puff thumb|left|144px|kierowniczka szkoły jazdy - pani Puff(ang. Mrs. Puff) – biała rozdymka o blond włosach ubrana w czerwoną sukienkę. Instruktorka jazdy, każdego pojazdu, który nie koniecznie posiada koła. Mimo iż jest kobietą w swojej pracy jest twarda i nieulegliwa. Cechuje ją także pedantyczność. Jej męża przerobiono w lampkę. Kiedy widzi SpongeBoba dostaje ataku nerwów, często nadyma się i czasami nawet chorobliwie wrzeszczy (np. "Kierownica, SpongeBob, kierownica! W lewo! W lewo!"). Larry Homar thumb|168px|siłacz Larry(ang. Larry the Lobster) – wielki czerwony homar noszący tylko jasnoniebieskie spodenki. Kulturysta podnoszący ciężary, uwielbia ze wszystkimi konkurować. Wiele swojego wolnego czasu spędza na miejskiej plaży, wyrabiając mięśnie. Jest bardzo dobrym przyjacielem SpongeBoba i Sandy. Perła Krab thumb|left|152px|Perła - córka pana Kraba(ang. Pearl Krabs) – wieloryb, przybrana córka pana Kraba, gdyż została zamieniona w szpitalu. Ma 15 lat. Do SpongeBoba nastawiona jest raczej pozytywnie. Jest bardzo zarozumiała i często stawia na swoim. Źle traktuje nawet swoje dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki Jenny i Judy. Uważa się za osobę popularną, lecz w rzeczywistości tak nie jest. Pirat Patchy i papuga Pottythumb|150px|pirat Patchy... (ang. Patchy the Pirate and Potty the Parrot) – pirat, przewodniczący fanklubu SpongeBoba oraz jego papuga (której troszkę nienawidzi). Prezentują specjalne odcinki.thumb|149px|...i jego papuga Syrenaman i Skorupin thumb|left|150px|Syrenaman i Skorupin w wersji "staruszkowie"(ang. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy) – dwaj emerytowani superbohaterowie, którzy są idolami SpongeBoba i Patryka. Karenthumb|left|151px|komputer Karen – żona Planktona, mówiący komputer poruszający się na kółkach. Zwykle wykazuje się znacznie większą inteligencją niż Plankton. Poznali się jak była jeszcze systemem operacyjnym. Latający Holenderthumb|172px (ang. The Flying Dutchman) – przerażający zielony duch pirata, legenda Bikini Dolnego. Mieszka na dużym opuszczonym statku. Kradnie dusze żywym. SpongeBobowi kilka razy udało się go spotkać, miał także okazję dołączyć do jego załogi. Jest mistrzem wiązania węzłów, choć nie umie zawiązać butów. Pirat Paintythumb|Painty' (ang. Painty) – pirat z obrazka. Śpiewa piosenkę początkową ze SpongeBobem. 'Narrator' – pojawia się w niektórych odcinkach opisując wydarzenia na początku odcinka. 'Mirek Karaś' (ang. Johhny) – realistyczna rybia głowa. Czasami pojawia się w Wiadomościach Bikini Dolnego. 'Skalmir Maminsyn' (ang. Squiliam Facynson) – wróg Skalmara ze szkoły. Osiągnął sukces we wszystkich dziedzinach w których Skalmar zawiódł. 'Król Neptun' thumb|left|król Neptun(ang. King Neptune) – pan i władca całego oceanu. Jest zielonym, masywnym mężczyzną-syreną o rudych włosach ubranym w kożuch. Na głowie nosi koronę, która zakrywa jego łysinę a w ręku trzyma harpun. Zawsze jest pełen gniewu. Ma córkę o imieniu Mindy, dla której zrobiłby wszystko oraz syna imieniem Tryton, którego zamknął w klatce na 10000 lat ponieważ wolał zajmować się uciechami śmiertelników zamiast miotać piorunami i niszczyć dobytek podwładnych. 'Meduzy' – zwierzęta łapane przez SpongeBoba i Patryka. W większości są różowe i mają rozmiar trochę większy, niż oko SpongeBoba, ale zdarzają się wyjątki. Mieszkają na "Meduzowych polach". Można z nich wycisnąć dżem truskawkowy. Uwielbiają muzykę. 'Tryton''' - syn Neptuna - także bóg. Od urodzenia nie był podobny do ojca. Bóg mórz uczył go miotać piorunami z trójzęba, Tryton wolał grać w "śmiertelnicze" gry. Wściekły Neptun zamknął syna na 10000 lat w klatce, na bezbożnej wyspie. Uratowali go dopiero SpongeBob z Patrykiem, ale Tryton okazał się być podstępnym i złym bożkiem. Kategoria:SpongeBob Kanciastoporty Kategoria:Strona główna Kategoria:Grafiki Public Domain